


Incident at Tecumseh Pass

by eastwoodflemingfreak



Category: Rawhide (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Torture, Unsettling, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastwoodflemingfreak/pseuds/eastwoodflemingfreak
Summary: When Rowdy is captured by Comanches, Mr Favor has to make a decision, that could cost the ramrod's life.Gil Favor - trail-bossRowdy Yates - ramrodPete Nolan - scoutG. W. Wishbone - cookHarkness "Mushy" Mushgrove - cook's louseJesus "Hey Soos" Patines - wranglerJim Quince - droverJoe Scarlet - drover





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on here. Hope, you enjoy it.
> 
> Also, I ain't shipping Gil and Rowdy like many do. I think between them is a deep relationship, that is a completely non-sexual one. It's more like an inner bond, they have.
> 
> Let's say, more than kisses, won't be happening in this fanfiction. ;)

As often as things go wrong on a drive, you should get used to it. But it's never the same trouble that approaches you. And it's never the kind, you expected. Often, it's not only one kind of trouble, but two or more at once. Not many men are able to handle it. But I have to be.  
The name's Gil Favor, trail-boss.

______________________________________________________

It had been a while since the herd passed the last town. Also, since it had crossed the last river and now the sun was burning down from sky, drying out waterholes, plants, slugs, beef, and men.

Gil Favor rode into camp, sweat sparkling on his forehead. His stallion snorted as he jumped off his back.  
"Jesus! Take care of him!", the trail-boss called out, and a small Mexican approached, taking the stallion by the reins.  
"Sure, Señor Favor", he answered.  
The trail-boss nodded and took his hat off, wiping the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve. 

Wishbone, who had seen his boss come in, had already fixed a plate of stew for him, but Mr Favor waved it off. "No, no, I ain't hungry Wish. Thanks."

"But, boss, ya gotta eat somethin'", the whisked cook argued, but Mr Favor shook his head. "No, thanks. Just some coffee."

Wishbone nodded and trailed off, going to get a cup for the boss. While that, Mr Favor walked over to the remuda and patted his stallion's neck, when he saw Pete approach. The scout jumped down of his horse right next to Gil.

"Any news?", the trail-boss asked. "Where's Rowdy?"

Pete nestled on his horse's reins and chewed his lip nervously. "Well... You know, Rowdy and I were out for scoutin' and..."

"I know that. I sent you." Gil crossed his arms and looked at Pete.

"So, we were out there an' there was a creek, full of fresh water and we rode up to it and there was this girl. Rowdy thought, she was in trouble, and went to help her-"

"Let's have it, Pete!", Mr Favor interrupted the man. 

Pete swallowed heavily, then went on. "Well, she started screamin' and there were indians, Comanches, taking him. One of 'em went over to me an' told me to tell you, that Rowdy was gonna die, if we would water the herd on the creek."

"Why, this boy!" Mr Favor's voice pitched. "Can't he just once do, as he was told to?"

Pete took his hat off. "Also said, we're oughta leave their land till tomorrow noon."

"Well, this is open range! Besides, we can't move back! The herd's gonna starve!"

"Ain't gotta tell me that", Pete replied and walked over to Wishbone, who still had Mr Favor's coffee in his hands.

"What happened?", the cook asked.

"Rowdy's been captured by Comanches", he stated. "If we ain't movin' the herd back, they'll kill him."

Wishbone sticked out his chin. "Well, you know as well as I do, that Mr Favor isn't gonna turn the herd."

Pete nodded. "That's, what I'm afraid of, Wish..."


	2. Chapter 1

When the first sunlight hit Rowdy's eyes, he was torn out of his anyways slight sleep. His first thought was to grab for his neck, but then he realized the rope around his wrists, that helt him tied to a pole.   
He blinked, feeling dizzy and confused. Where the hell am I?   
After looking around and making out that he was in a tent, in a teepee, to be exact, of an indian village - as far as he knew from listening to Pete, the tribe, that helt him captive, was Comanche - he tried to wind his hands out of the rope, but it was too tight, and when he heard feet approaching, his attempts to escape had to wait anyways.

"Howgh!", a tall man greeted. His black hair flowed down to his shoulders and his eyes, that had the same color, gazed down Rowdy.  
The young ramrod, though, didn't reply. He just looked up at the man and squinted his eyes.  
"Tomoobi!"

Now, a young, much smaller man entered the tent and stood aside the tall warrior.  
"This is Ta-Min-Te Ko-Lar, which means, son of seven bears. He is the chief of out tribe", the young man said, in a voice that sounded a little female in some way. "He wants me to ask you, what you want on out land."

Rowdy still stayed quiet, clenching his teeth a little.

"Please, you must answer me. Our chief said, he was going to kill you, if the herd wouldn't move out of our territory."

The ramrod slightly chewed his lip, before he at last gave back: "This ain't your territory! This is free country!"

"Seta ma eh?", Ta-Min-Te Ko-Lar now intervened and Rowdy didn't know what was spoken, as the young man replied:  
"Tesa ma eh, ihgu no sava nijo." - "Meta nijo!"  
The last words were spoken with anger in, and Rowdy gulped slightly when the younger man turned back to him.

"You will die tomorrow at sunup, if your chief did not move back the herd."

"Look, he can't move back! The herd's gonna starve if he does!"

"Otherwise you are going to die."  
With this the young man gave a nod to his chief and the two of them walked out, leaving Rowdy with a stern expression.

#

#

Mr Favor sat on his horse's back as he rode around the herd to check on the herd. When he approached Quince, the drover didn't seem to be very concentrated.   
"Now, what's the matter, Jim?", Mr Favor called out, though he could guess.

"Well, I'm just worried about Rowdy..."

Mr Favor ran one hand over his face. "Me too, Jim, me too..."

"Ain't you gonna do something about it?", the drover now asked, slightly accusingly. 

"What do you want me to do?", Gil snapped back. "Move the herd back or fight the indians? You know, that ain't workin'!"

Quince nodded slightly. "Guess... Guess, I do, boss..."

Gil merely nodded, then turned his stallion and rode up to the chuckwagon.  
Wishbone looked at his boss, giving him a questioning look.  
"Now what are you planning on doing?"

Gil sat up straighter in the saddle. "I'm gonna try to trade with the Comanches. I can't let the boy die just like this."

As Wishbone wanted to protest, Gil cut him short. "And if I'm not back in time, don't try to get me out. This might just lead to bigger trouble!"  
With that Mr Favor turned his horse and rode out.

Wishbone shook his head. "His stubborness will kill him some day."

In that moment the supplywagon moved up and with it Mushy, who looked at Wishbone with his usual childish expression.  
"Where's Mr Favor goin', Mr Wishbone?"

The whisked cook looked back at Mushy and frowned. "No where", he grumbled, then set the wagon moving again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry that it took me so long to update, aswell that this chapter is quite short. Hope you enjoyed it nevertheless.


End file.
